


Lonely

by AtomwaveQueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dead Pet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mick and Ray have a rat son, Sad with a Happy Ending, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomwaveQueen/pseuds/AtomwaveQueen
Summary: Takes place Directly after 'Amazing Grace'Mick is feeling lonely. Ray decides to help with that.





	Lonely

Mick sat staring at the box. Axl was dead, and somehow he felt like there was nobody left. Everything on this ship was changing, and he didn't like it. He pressed his forehead to the box, one last time, and sent it down the garbage chute. This was fucked. All of this was fucked. He sighed and threw himself into his recliner, feeling the dull ache of another loss settle in to his seemingly now-empty heart.

Ray felt bad. Sure, he had no control over what happened to Axl, but he felt bad none the less. He had done this ever since he was a child. Something bad would happen, and he would immediately feel as if it was his fault, even when there was nothing he could've done. He was in his workshop, trying to make a few edits to the nanite gun, but he just couldn't focus. He sighed, and pushed himself up, turning towards the door and marching out. He was going to fix this somehow.

The food fabricator was moving slower than usual, and Ray couldn't help but wonder if Wally had accidentally messed it up when he super-speed cleaned it. Zari had told him about that, and he was stunned. It was cool Wally could do it so fast, but he'd miss doing the chores. A Beeping sound Brought him back to reality. He turned to see a 12 pack of beer sitting in the fabricator. Determinedly, Ray scooped up the beer pack and marched off to Mick's room. 

Mick leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, but froze when he heard footsteps coming. Judging on the hurried sound to them, it was definitely Haircut. He smiled a little, feeling something stir inside him, but he forced it down, remembering that someone like him wasn't supposed to have feelings. He squeezed his eyes closed a little harder, and decided to pretend he was asleep. He didn't feel like dealing with Ray's optimistic bullshit today anyway.

The door to Mick's quarters opened. He never kept the door locked because nobody ever came to visit. Nobody but Ray. Ray looked around at the gym-like room, and blushed a little when he realized Mick was asleep. He tiptoed in, and carefully placed the beer beside Mick's sleeping form, smiling softly as he looked the other man over. He didn't know why he felt the way he did about Mick, but somehow, he'd developed a bit of a crush on the other man. Not that he'd admit it, he'd much rather continue with that rumor that he and Nora were in love that Nate was spreading around. He didn't want anyone to think he was strange for falling in- having a crush on someone like Mick. He was a full-grown man! He shouldn't even be having a crush on a hot, muscular, secretly caring, really great guy.....

"Enjoy staring at people while they sleep, Haircut?" Mick asked, opening his eyes. Ray startled out of his thoughts with a yelp, as he stumbled backwards almost toppling over. The only thing that stopped him was Mick's hand grabbing his wrist to steady him. "Sorry! I was just delivering you some beer, then I got lost in thought, and I didn't realize you were awake so-" Ray was blabbering so fast, Mick barely caught what he was saying. He sighed, and looked Ray over. "Haircut, slow down. I get it, you get lost in that big brain of yours." He huffed, as Ray suddenly quieted down. 

Ray looked down at his wrist. Mick was still holding on, not tight, but lightly, and he couldn't help but feel panic rise in him. What was he supposed to do? Mick seemed to realize he'd not let go right after this thought popped into Ray's mind, and removed his grip from Ray's wrist, placing it back on the chair handle, and looking away. "I came here to say sorry about Axl, and maybe share a beer." Ray suddenly stated, not wanting to make this any more awkward than it already was. 

"You've said that before, Haircut." Mick growled, suddenly aware of the tension between them. "Just grab a beer, sit down on the bench press, and talk. I can tell you need to get something off your chest." He gestured to the bench press with one hand, and grabbed a beer with the other. Ray tentatively grabbed a beer and scuttled over to the bench press, not quite sure what to say. 

"So... I guess... I don't know. I've just been tortured, and nobody seems to care much, and we have a new team member, and I'm not quite sure how to welcome him properly, and evidently we're fighting a demon, and Nate seems to think that me and Nora could be a couple, and he keeps telling everyone, but I really don't like her, at least not in that way, I actually think I'm in love with Mick, of all people which-" Ray suddenly froze and covered his mouth, eyes wide. He had been speaking all his thoughts and worries, and he hadn't realized what he'd been saying until it was too late. Now, Mick was looking at him confusedly, and Ray found himself hopelessly stuttering for a response.

"I... I'll leave now. Sorry about that, I mean_" He shook his head, and got up walking quickly towards the door. "Hey Haircut!" Mick shouted from behind him. Ray closed his eyes and stopped in his tracks. "Yeah Mick?" What had he gotten himself into now? "Feel free to come back tonight." Mick stated smugly from behind Ray's back. Ray found himself smiling and nodding eagerly as he darted off to his workshop. He knew he still wouldn't be able to focus, but this time he wouldn't be worrying, but fantasizing.

And he did show up to Mick's room that night, and for many nights after that. And when Mick got a new rat, it wasn't just 'Mick's rat' it was 'Their rat'. (He even let Ray name the rat Picard after the Star Trek character)

And yes, the rest of the crew members thought it was odd at first, but when Mick threatened to set all their belongings on fire if they said anything about Ray holding his hand, they all shut up pretty quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote after watching the episode. I've been super busy lately, so I haven't posted much, but I still exist, floating in Atomwave space.


End file.
